Uzumaki Life
by NaruKushipregy
Summary: After three years of training with Jiraiya, Naruto is finally back in Konoha. But he gets n unexpected visitor from the past and also what is his new role in Konoha. Pregnant Sex, Lemon, Incest NaruxKushi slight NaruxSaku NaruxHina. Pregnant lemon NaruxTema NaruxMei NaruxShion NaruxTsuna NaruxMiko
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Life

By jelloboy09

A/N: this is my first story so don't be harsh on me and might also have some mistakes. Please review my story and will accept other Ideas. Thank you! And no Flames please

I do not own Naruto or anything related to it in the story this is only for recreational activities

PS: Extreme Lemons and some fetishes (Mainly NaruKushi but there will be other pairings as well)

It's been three years since Naruto left with Jiraiya and train so that he can bring back Sasuke. Naruto has grown up to be a fine young man. Slim body, nice biceps and of course a strong ninja but he still had that childish face. As for Jiraiya….. well nothing has changed. He's still that old perverted guy who always tries to peep on women. When they finally reached the gate of Konoha, Sakura saw Naruto and ran fast to hug her beloved friend.

"Naruto You're Back! I missed you so much!" said Sakura while hugging him tightly suffocating Naruto. "Sakura no more hugs please?" as Sakura released Naruto from her grasp. "Thanks Sakura! And I miss you too" while Naruto was catching his breath. "So Naruto, wanna go get some ramen? I'll treat you!" Sakura said while smiling. "Now that I would gladly accept!" said the loud mouth. "Hey ero-sennin I'll be with Sakura for a while. I have a lot of catching up to do." "Well then, just see you tomorrow at the Hokage's office! Good luck my Pupil!" said Jiraiya with a very perverted grin, as always.

Naruto and Sakura went to Ichiraku's and talked for a while. After eating and talking about all that happened while Naruto was gone they said farewell to one another since it was already getting late. While Naruto walked back his apartment he saw a red haired woman on the road out cold. Naruto ran quickly and checked if she was still alive. Thankfully she is. Naruto carries her to his place and placed her on his bed when suddenly she woke up.

Warning: Lemon up Skip if you like

"Where am I? And who are you!?" pointing at Naruto. "Wait lady I'm not gonna hurt you. I saw you on the road out cold and since it's already late I decided to bring you to my place. By the way, my name's Naruto! And you are?" The woman didn't know what to say. All she knew is that the man in front of him is his son but to make sure she still won't tell him the truth. "Me? My name's Kushina! Nice meeting you" She suddenly stood up and hugged Naruto who was only wearing his shorts felt his cock harden when Kushina hugged him but still he ignored it. "Nice meeting you too!" Naruto looked into Kushina's eyes and suddenly he felt something different about her. Naruto kissed her on the lips torridly. Kushina was trying to push her son away but it felt so good she couldn't resist. Naruto was already unzipping Kushina's dress from the back. He can't control his body. As if it has a mind of its own. Naruto knew it was the Kyuubi who's doing this and he is thankful about it. Naruto and Kushina finally parted lips to catch some breath from all that torrid kissing.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself from kis-"he was cut off by Kushina's kiss. "Its okay Naruto don't be sorry. I want more!" Naruto then nibbled on Kushina's neck as he slowly unzipped her dress finally letting it fall to the ground. Naruto was surprised on how beautiful Kushina's body was. She had silk smooth white skin. She was really sexy and there was nothing you can say about her breast! They were the size of melons. From the looks of it she is a D-Cup and her bras a bit wet with what seems to be milk.

"Wow" Exclaimed Naruto while looking at her mate's body. "Kushina, you're so sexy! I wanna fuck you hard!" Naruto's boxers ripped apart because of how tight it was and how hard Naruto's cock became. "Then put it already in me!" said Kushina who already took of her panties and started fingering herself. "But first, I want your cock to be smooth in my pussy so let me give you a blow job first. Naruto then sat on his bed while Kushina kneeled in front of him. Kushina examined Naruto's cock for a while as Naruto slowly took of her bra and threw it on the floor.

"By the looks of it, you're about 9 inches! I bet it'll make it down to my throat." said Kushina who looks so hungry to eat Naruto's cock already. "Just do it already!" shouted Naruto. Kushina then placed Naruto's Nine inch throbbing cock into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down while licking it with her tongue. Naruto could already feel his sperm climbing up and there's nothing he can't do. "Kushina, I'm Gonna Cum!" Kushina then took Naruto's whole nine inch cock to her throat as the boy sends his seeds into the woman's mouth. "Your cum taste just like my husband's! I like it!" After licking away the rest of it, she noticed that it left this red chakra similar to hers.

"Now it's my turn!" Exclaimed Naruto who was already back to strength after shooting his load. Naruto placed Kushina on his bed and positioned his cock in front of her pussy. "Naruto please take it easy, I just gave birth." said by Kushina who was kinda shy after saying it to the young man. "What!? You don't seem like one. Well except the milk that's been dripping from your breast. Anyways, let's do this thing!" Naruto inserted his cock into Kushina and slowly he fucked her beautiful pussy until he was fast enough. "Oh Naruto! Your Cock feels so fucking good! Now make me a pregnant woman and fuck me all you want!" Kushina couldn't control herself anymore he pulled Naruto's head to her breast. "Suck them! It feels so sore from all the milk" commanded Kushina to the young man while he fucks her. Naruto followed and soon he was being breastfed while fucking Kushina.

"Kushina be ready. I'm gonna Cum!" shouted Naruto. "I'm ready for you! Make me the mother of your children!" With one whole thrust Naruto came into his mother's womb as Kushina came too. "Naruto, Naruto!" Kushina shouted on Naruto who fell asleep because he was so exhausted. Kushina pushed Naruto to her side. "I love you Naruto!" whispered Kushina before kissing him on the lips. Kushina then placed her hands on her womb. "What is this?! I'm pregnant again?" Kushina was shocked. She just gave birth 3 days ago and just had sex that night. How could she be pregnant. "It must be Naruto's sperm. I knew there was something different about it." She stood up and went to Naruto's kitchen to get a small plate and placed some of Naruto's cum that was dripping from her pussy on it. She formed some hand signs and examined Naruto's sperm with her hands while it was covered in some yellow chakra.

"Aha! Knew it. It's the Kyuubi's doing. He made Naruto's sperm extra potent that he'd nock up every woman he fucked by forcing ovulation. Amazing!" 'I guess I got to tell Naruto that I'm her mom and I'm pregnant with his baby. He'll be shocked for sure' as Kushina thought about it at the back of her mind.

She rested on Naruto's bed and rubbed her tummy before sleeping.

That's Chapter one everybody! Hope you like it. Review please and I'll also be making an update very fast. No flames please thank you

BTW: in the next chapter Naruto will finally know the true identity of Kushina and his new role in Konoha


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Life Chapter 2: A new beginning

Here's Chapter 2 Enjoy!

It's a very shiny morning as Naruto woke up early because of all the noise he's hearing from his kitchen. He stood up and put on a new boxer from his cabinet. Kushina was cooking, naked with cum still dripping from her pussy. Kushina smiled at Naruto as she pressed her breast so that milk would come out into the frying pan for the omelets.

"Good Moring Naruto Kun!"

"I made some breakfast for you. Sit down".

"Thank you my lovely Kushina Chan!"

Naruto's very happy to have Kushina with him since he's always alone at his apartment. At least for one night he had someone stay with him.

"Um Naruto I have something to tell you." Kushina said it to Naruto.

"What is it my hot mommy Goddess" blurted Naruto who was really surprised and freaked out he said that.

Kushina took a deep breath and said

"I'm, Your, Mother".

No way! It can't be. They said you died giving birth to me!"

Naruto can't believe he had sex with his own mother.

"Yes I am. I am Kushina Uzumaki from the land of Whirlpools and you are my son, Naruto Uzumaki, you are my child with Minato, the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto started crying.

"No, no, NO! I had sex with my own mother! Why did you even let me do this to you?" he doesn't know what to say anymore. Kushina stood up and hugged Naruto.

"There there honey, it's okay with me. I love you no matter what and I can't lose you anymore. The truth is I don't know how I ended up here in the future. The last thing I remember was giving birth to you then somehow I was brought to the future by your father's jutsu so that I can be with you as he fights the Kyuubi. I ended up in the forest and finally made it to the village before passing out. Now that I'm with you, I'm never gonna leave you again. I love you Naruto! As a mother and a lover."

With Kushina's words Naruto Stopped crying and kissed his mother on the lips.

"Thank you mom, please don't ever leave me again, don't let me be alone. I don't care how you go here as long as I have you with me."

Naruto then sucked some milk from her mom's breast and Kushina squeaked from the feeling her son is giving her.

"Ahhhh"

Kushina couldn't control herself anymore. She squeezed her other breast on Naruto's face showering him with milk.

"Do you like mommy's milk honey?"

Kushina said while smiling.

"Like it? Love it!"

Naruto then released his long and fat nine inch dick out of his boxer's peep hole and inserted it into Kushina's pussy as he sat on the chair.

"Awwww! You're so big Naruto! Please, fuck me!"

Kushina doesn't care anymore if she's possibly pregnant as long as she has his nine inch monster in her pussy. Kushina moved faster and faster on her pussy pounding it on Naruto's cock.

"Naruto I can't take it anymore I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too Kushina, wait for me!"

Naruto held Kushina atop of him with his cock inside her not letting her move anymore while her pussy tightens up and hugs his cock.

"Here comes my seed!"

Naruto shouted in joy as they both came at the same time.

"Thank you Naruto. There's one more thing I want to tell you."

"Alright what is it?" Exclaimed the happy Naruto to his hot mother.

" I think I'm pregnant with your child."

"Really? I'm gonna be a father!? But how? We just had sex last night how come?" said Naruto, who looked so happy knowing that he's gonna be a father.

"Wait you're not shocked? Anyways, I think it's the Kyuubi's doing because he improved your sperm to extraordinary levels and since I have some of the Kyuubi's chakra in me which might have caused a reaction and forced my ovulation so I can get pregnant."

"Amazing!" Naruto was so happy. In just one night, he's gonna have his own family already.

"But we still gotta check with a doctor just to make sure" exclaimed Kushina.

"We'll then, Lets get cleaned up and head to Tsunade baa-chan so you can get your check up. Take a bath already and I'll go get you a new dress while you get ready."

"Okay Naruto. Be careful!" Kushina then kissed Naruto and stood up and suddenly kneeled to lick Naruto's cock which suddenly squirted a bit more cum. Naruto then stood up and got dressed in his Pj's and went to a boutique near his apartment to get Kushina a new dress.

"Aha! This is perfect!"

Naruto got an orange dress which would hug Kushina's curvaceous body and it only reached onto the mid of her thighs. Naruto payed for it and went back to his place. He took a bath while Kushina got dressed.

"I look young in this!"

Kushina exclaimed as she checked herself out in front of Naruto's mirror. After a while Naruto got dressed and went with Kushina to the Hokage's Mansion.

(At Tsunade's office)

Someone knocked at Tsunade's door.

"Come in" Tsunade said.

Naruto opened the door and came in holding Kushina's hands.

"Oh it's you Naruto and who's this-Kushina! It's you! But how?" Tsunade was shocked.

The mother of Naruto whom they taught was dead is alive and with Naruto.

"I was sent by Minato's time travelling jutsu here into the future so that I can be with our son."

"Ahh I see. Naruto, I have a special task for you but first I must talk personally with your mother." Said Tsunade to Naruto who was wondering what it could be.

"Actually Tsunade there's something I need to tell you first. Me and Naruto got carried away last night and had sex. Now I think I'm pregnant with his baby. I think it has something to do with the Kyuubi."

Said Kushina who was kinda blushing.

"What!? Anyways, lets go to my clinic so that I can check you up and also Naruto."

At the Clinic The two women entered while Naruto waited outside.

"Kushina, take off your clothes and lay on the bed." said Tsunade.

Kushina took off her clothes showing her beautiful body with her pussy still a bit dripping from Naruto's cum. Tsunade's hands glowed green and placed it on top of Kushina's pussy and then inserted her whole hand in it.

"Ahh! It feels so good Tsunade!" screamed who was feeling pressure from what Tsunade was doing.

Tsunade then took out her hand placed it on top of Kushina's belly and rubbed it while her hands were covered in Naruto's cum.

Tsunade opened her mouth "Kushina you're right. You are pregnant and they're developing in a fast rate. It will only take you five months! Amazing, I'll go call Naruto."

Naruto was called by one of Tsunade's guards and came in.

"So am I gonna be a father? "Said Naruto to Tsunade.

"Yes you are. It's developing in a faster pace due to the Kyuubi's influence so I guess it will only take five months. Congratulations Naruto and Kushina!"

Tsunade was happy although it was kinda weird because Kushina is Naruto's mother still it was beautiful.

"Um Naruto can I check you up too? Just take off your clothes and lay on the other bed."Said a very nervous Tsunade.

Naruto did as Tsunade said while Kushina was watching them.

"Naruto you're so big. That's about nine inches! Can I check it up now?"

"Sure!"

said the happy Naruto who was already hard from Tsunade's touch. Tsunade then held the head of Naruto's cock as it sprayed a little bit of cum into her mouth.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to. You're just so sexy Baa-chan!" Said the horny Naruto.

"Why Naruto! Thank you! Kushina, may I fuck Naruto? " Tsunade was surprised she even said that.

Maybe it was her instincts.

"Sure! As long as I can Join!"

Tsunade then took in Naruto's cock into her mouth and gave Naruto a blowjob while Kushina made Naruto eat her pussy.

"OH this is too much ladies! I love it!"

Naruto was so pleasured by these two women he easily came into Tsunade's mouth.

"Thank you Naruto! Now, will you get me pregnant too!?"

Naruto lifted his head while toying with Kushina's clit.

"Sure Tsunade! Who wouldn't?" exclaimed the Horny Naruto.

Tsunade then took off her pants and panties to reveal her hairy pussy.

"My my! Isn't that a hairy pussy huh Tsunade?" Asked Kushina.

"Hehe" Laughed Tsunade as she positioned her pussy atop of Naruto's long member.

"Tsunade do it already!"shouted Naruto who couldn't wait anymore for the new pussy.

Kushina was now toying with her tits as milk poured down on Naruto's face. Naruto's cock opened Tsunade's entrance as Tsunade pushed it all in.

"ohh Naruto you're so big! I love it! Now give me a baby!"

"As you wish Baa-Chan!"

Tsunade then bobbed her whole body against Naruto's cock as her pussy hugs Naruto's cock.

"Tsunade Please suck my breast" said Kushina to Tsunade because her breast are just so sore.

"Tsunade drank dry of Kushina's breast while also fucking Naruto. Kushina Orgasmed a lot already on Naruto's face and was already tired so she stopped and rested already.

"Baa-Chan, I'm cumming!"

Tsunade positioned Her pussy so that Naruto's cock reached the deepest part of her vagina to make sure she gets pregnant.

"Naruto lets come together!"

Naruto released his seed into Tsunade's pussy as Tsunade released her pussy juice making her pussy overflow.

"Thank you Naruto!"exclaimed an exhausted Tsunade.

"You're welcome Baa-Chan!"

Naruto and Tsunade stood up and joined Kushina on the couch and rested for a while.

"So Kushina, what do you want to name our baby?"

Said Naruto while touching Kushina's bit swollen pussy and belly.

"If it's a girl, I wanna name it Kasumi and if it s a boy, I'll name it Kai. Like it?" answered Kushina.

"I like it!" said Naruto and kissed Kushina's lips as he slid his finger into her pussy.

"Naruto! Please let me rest. Besides, we might hurt the baby." Said Kushina as she took Naruto's finger out of her pussy.

"Let's get dressed so we can go home now."

"Okay Mom!"

Naruto, Tsunade and Kushina got dressed.

"I forgot Naruto, I have special task for you." Said Tsunade.

"Okay Baa-Chan what is it?" said Naruto.

"You will be sent to-"

Tsunade was cut when someone entered the room

. A pregnant woman with raven black Hair and eyes and she was wounded.

"Help! Please!"

As the woman passed out. Luckily Naruto was fast enough to catch her. Kushina then saw the woman's face clearly.

"Is that you, Mikoto?"

Thanks for reading please review! Thanks to the people who helped me through their reviews. Just wait for Chapter 3 okay?

Jelloboy09


	3. Chapter 3

Uzumaki Life Chapter 3

Hello Every One! From now on, my name will be NaruKushi Pregy. You Know how I love pregnant women so that's why I changed my name. Anyways here's chapter 3 with Mikoto coming out of nowhere pregnant and wounded. Now who do you think the baby's father is?

Naruto carried Mikoto to the bed as Tsunade got u and picked took of Mikoto's dress so she can check her up fast.

"Mikoto please wake up! Don't give up please!" Kushina said to her friend who was lying unconscious on the bed pregnant and wounded.

Tsunade's hands glowed green and healed Mikoto's wounds. Luckily the baby is safe and she didn't suffer any serious physical damage. "She's okay now. The baby's safe. All she needs now is a little a bit of rest." Said Tsunade as she returned and sat down on the couch again. Kushina then talked to Naruto and Tsunade.

"She's Mikoto Uchiha, my friend." Naruto then replied "How can that be? Sasuke told me that all of the Uchiha's were killed by his brother."

"Maybe she's from the past too. Uchiha's have their special personal jutsus and as far as I can remember Mikoto can travel only to the past. Maybe she got it improved by time" She then rubbed Mikoto's big belly. By just looking at her protruding belly, she's about 7 to 8 months already. Kushina then got Mikoto dressed and let her rest for a while. After a while she finally woke up.

"Where am I?" Mikoto finally spoke. "Mikoto you're here at the Konoha clinic you and your baby's safe now don't worry." Kushina attended to her friend and comforted her holding her hand. "Kushina how come you're here in the future? I thought you're dead?" Mikoto was shocked to see her friend who was years dead in her time. Kushina answered "I never died. Minato sent me to the future so that I can be with our child, Naruto."Kushina then pointed at Naruto. "Hello." Said Naruto to his mother's friend. "Anyways, Mikoto, how the fuck did you get here in the future? Did you use some sort of time travelling jutsu like your sharingan does?" Mikoto moved up a bit. "Through the help of Itachi I used my sharing to send me into the future and save our baby from Fugaku."

"Wait, our baby? You mean yours and Itachi's child?" Kushina said calmly. Then Mikoto answered "Yes, while Fugaku was gone on a mission to the land of steel for 10 months me and Itachi got naughty and fucked every time while Sasuke's asleep until I got pregnant. When I was in my 7th month Fugaku suddenly came home and attacked me, that's why I got all this wounds. Itachi helped meuse my sharingan to improve it so I can travel to the future and that's how I got here."

"Oh, you're just as naughty as me and Naruto are. Actually I'm pregnant too, with his child!" Kushina was so proud of being pregnant with Naruto's child she rubbed her small protruding belly. "Well aren't we lucky to have our children's babies!" Kushina and Mikoto laughed together.

After a few hours, Mikoto can finally walk and they bid farewell to Tsunade as they walked to Naruto's place. The whole village was right that night. Kushina and Mikoto were amazed of how beautiful Konoha already is and how Konoha has changed. Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto finally reached Naruto's apartment and went in.

"Mikoto, Mom you guys can stay in my room. I'll just sleep here on the couch." Naruto said to the pregnant women. "No way Naruto! Looks like Mikoto here need help with her leaking tits and hungry pussy!" Said Kushina as she reached for one of Mikoto's breast and squeezed it making more milk leak through her breast. "Kushina please, don't waste my milk!" Mikoto then removed her black tight dress that's been hiding her breast and belly.

"Mikoto, can I fuck you already? Your pussy's really wet and cute!" Naruto was so excited by just seeing Mikoto's pregnant sexy body. She had G cup breasts and is already sagging a bit with a little bit of milk dripping from it. "Sure Naruto, I'm all yours to fuck!"

Naruto then carried Mikoto to the bedroom while Kushina followed them. Naruto laid Mikoto on the bed and positioned his head in front of her wet, juicy, swollen cunt.

"Mikoto you smell so good!" Naruto then licked Mikoto's pussy as it leaked its juices on his face. He then played with her clitoris using his tongue making Mikoto moan from the pleasure Naruto is giving her. Kushina then took one of Mikoto's breasts and sucked them feeding herself with her friend's tasty milk.

"Kushina, Naruto, thank you!" Mikoto moaned in glory as Naruto inserted all of his fingers into her swollen pussy while Kushina toyed with both of her breast milking her in pleasure and love. She could already feel her pussy tighten as Naruto ate and fingered her luscious pussy. She could already feel her climax coming as Naruto inserted his tongue into her inner walls eating her pussy.

"Naruto, I'm cumming!" Her juices gushed out of her pussy into Naruto's mouth and he drank all of her juices. He took out his fingers and reached it out to Kushina.

"Mom, taste her juice. It's really yummy!" Naruto exclaimed to his mother as Kushina took Naruto's hand and licked his fingers which were covered with Mikoto's orgasm. "Damn, you taste much better than me Mikoto! I'll punish you for that!"

Kushina then bit and twitched Mikoto's nipples making it hurt and express a lot more milk. "Kushina, please don't stop, it feels so good!" Kushina took out Mikoto's breast with her milk gushing out Kushina's mouth and moved to the other breast doing the same thing.

Naruto stood up and took of his pants and boxers to unleash his monster dick and knelt on the bed lifting Mikoto's thighs placing it on his shoulder as he positions his cock in front of Mikoto's hungry vagina. "Mom, move on top of Mikoto. I'll make you cum too!" Kushina followed and moved atop of Mikoto Kneeling on the sides of Naruto's bed. Naruto then took of her panties revealing her drenched pussy and cute ass hole. "I'm gonna lick your ass hole while I fuck her pussy!"

Naruto then inserted his cock into the tight walls of Mikoto's pussy as it hugged and pulled his cock into her. Naruto felt intense pleasure from Mikoto's happy pussy as it sucked all of it in to her. "Naruto… so Big!" Mikoto moaned as Naruto pumped his cock in and out her throbbing pussy. Naruto then held on to his mom's ass and ate her butt hole making her moan in pleasure from Naruto's deeds.

Kushina couldn't resist Naruto anymore with Mikoto now sucking her milk and Naruto eating her holes and came on Naruto's mouth without warning.

"Mom, why didn't you warn me? I could've drunk it all!" said Naruto who was still fucking Mikoto's hungry hole. "Sorry Naruto. I was busy here milking Mikoto." Kushina then stood up and went behind Naruto and licked his balls giving Naruto shivers. Mikoto's walls tightened around Naruto's walls and squeezed him harder making Naruto's dick touch her cervix every time he pumped her.

"Naruto, cum with me! I can feel it coming!"

"Here I come too!"

Mikoto and Naruto's juice mixed in her pussy giving Mikoto the best moment of her sex life during her pregnancy. Naruto then held on to Mikoto's swollen belly as his cum filled her up feeling the baby kick numerous times making Mikoto moan a lot harder. "Oh baby! You love Naruto's cum don't you? After I give birth to you, we'll make sure you have a brother or a sister!"

Naruto then took out his cock from Mikoto's pussy which was still oozing with his seed wetting his bed. Kushina then attacks Naruto's cock and took it into her mouth to eat the rest of Naruto's cum. "Mom, lets take of your dress. I don't want it dirty." Kushina followed and took off her orange dress and positioned Naruto's cock in front of her pussy.

"Naruto, fuck mommy!" Naruto then inserted his cock into Kushina's bit swollen pussy and trusted it into her back and forth until he came again and again and again. Kushina trusted back with her son and fucked one another like bunnies all night.

When they were done they rested on the bed beside Mikoto as Naruto kissed Kushina.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mikoto was already asleep and soon Naruto fell asleep too. When Mikoto felt she was about to fall asleep, she felt a great pain in her belly and held on to it. She noticed it grew a bit bigger and smiled. Knowing that their baby was growing, she finally fell asleep too.

Meanwhile at Tsunade's house.

"Grrrr, I forgot to tell Naruto that he's gonna be sent to the other villages as ambassador and mate with each of the village's heiress." Tsunade then felt a strong pain on her belly. Noticing it grew a bit bigger, she thinks she finally might be pregnant, yet its so fast. "Thank you Kyuubi." She fell asleep knowing she's gonna have a child now.

**The Nine-tails inside Naruto**

"**Thank you my vessel! You have spread my children into your women's babies. Hahahahahahaha!" **

NaruKushi pregy here! Thanks for reading my story! I changed my pen name. I like it a lot more actually.

Anyways, please review and give more suggestions. So who do you want to get pregnant first? Shion or Temari?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there! Sorry for the long time it took to update! I had a problem and didn't have time to do this fast. Anyways please review my new chapter and for the votes, Shion is the winner! Now vote for the next. Mei or Hinata?

Uzumaki Life Chapter 4- the mission

Naruto was still asleep while Kushina and Mikoto prepare breakfast for the three of them. It was a bright morning. The birds are singing, people are cheering outside very happy. Konoha was so beautiful.

"Kushina, you do know Naruto's a ninja right?"

"Of course I do! So what's the problem with that?" Kushina was curious. She just didn't know why Mikoto's asking this stuff?

"So you realize that Naruto might be sent on mission?"

Kushina hadn't really thought about it. It was kind of sad that any day Naruto might be sent on a mission and leaves them alone.

"Never thought about that actually but none the less I'll be there to support him on his missions."

"But how can you do that when you're pregnant huh?" Mikoto was right. Kushina can't come to Naruto's missions and endanger herself and also the baby.

"You're right Mikoto. I guess I just got to pray for Naruto that he'll be safe while he's on the mission."

Then a messenger hawk was knocking on Naruto's window. Naruto was awakened by this and got up to get the message from the hawk. Naruto was still groggy from waking up this early then he read what was written on the letter.

It said that he will be given a special mission so he must go to the Hokage office as fast as he can.

"Kushina, Mikoto, Baa-Chan needs at the Hokage's office right now. It says it's a very important mission. See ya later ladies!"

Kushina then shouted at Naruto.

"Naruto wait we're coming with you."

"OK! Go get ready then!"

Kushina, Mikoto and Naruto then got dressed and went to the office while on the way Mikoto whispered something to Kushina.

"This is what I'm telling you Kushina. You better get ready."

"I know, I know! Let's just talk about this later okay?"

Finally they reached the Hokage's office.

"Baa-Chan why did you call me this early in the morning? I'm still sleepy you know"

"I've got a special mission for you. You will be sent to various countries and villages. There you will be our representative and impregnate each of their heiress so that we will have a bond with all of them."

Naruto was shocked. He didn't thought he'd be given a mission such as this one.

"But why me?"

"Because you were the one trained to do this. The reason Jiraiya trained you is for this actually."

"Oh I see. Then if it's for the village then I'll do it! I never go back on my word!"

Kushina then interrupted them.

"Naruto if you're leaving then we're going with you. I can't live without you and I need help with our baby."

"Oh and of course _our_ needs!" Mikoto added.

"Well then it's settled. But I gotta give you two other ninja's who can help you along the way. Sakura, Hinata come in!"

Sakura opened the door and they both went in.

"You two will assist Naruto to his mission and also help these two ladies here. Especially Mikoto when she gives birth."

"Okay Tsunade Sama. But who are they?" Sakura was curious. She really haven't seen them in the village, ever."

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha. Nice to meet you Sakura and Hinata."

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki. His-"

"She's my cousin! Hehe. Apparently we're actually engaged. Right Kushina?"

Kushina knew what Naruto meant so she just nodded.

"All of you. You will be leaving today so go get ready and meet at the Village Gate in an hour. Understood?"

"Got it Baa-Chan!"

Sakura and Hinata left as soon as possible while the three went to the Mall to buy some maternity clothes and other stuff for the babies. After an hour, they were all set and met at the village gate.

"So guys, where are we first going?"

Sakura then answered.

"To the land of demons. To meet lady Shion."

They soon left and went to the land of demons.

Sorry. Very short chapter and no lemons in this one. Please do review. I'll make a follow up chapter fast!


	5. Chapter 5

Uzumaki Life Chapter 5

Sorry for the long long, long update! I was so busy lately I forgot about my story. Anyways here in the Story Mikoto will finally give birth and Naruto will get Shion Pregnant!

Enjoy

While Naruto was sleeping in his tent together with Kushina and Mikoto, Mikoto suddenly cried in pain.

"Naruto, wake up! My water broke!"

Naruto then woke Kushina up and ran went outside to wake Sakura and Hinata who are both still sleeping.

"Sakura, Hinata help me! Mikoto's water broke. She's gonna give birth".

"Okay Naruto. But first we should bring her to a safer place".

Naruto went back and carried Mikoto in his arms. Kushina then spoke.

"Naruto….. Take care of her".

Naruto smiled as he and Sakura brought her to a nearby village they passed by earlier.

Sakura asked one of the villagers.

"Excuse me lady, but do you have a clinic or at least a place where this woman can give birth?" pointing at Mikoto who was curling in pain in Naruto's arms.

"I'll bring you to my house quick!"

They were brought to an old hut where two pregnant ladies are sitting at the front. The two ladies look very much alike. Dark bluish maroon hair, thin red lips, white radiant skin and jade green eyes. Naruto then carried Mikoto inside the hut as he lay her down on a white bed.

Then the old lady spoke.

"I'll take care of her. Leave it to me".

"I'm a medical-nin, I'll help you with that". Sakura answered.

Naruto then went outside to wait for the baby's birth. One the pregnant ladies spoke to her.

"Um mister, is that your wife giving birth?"

"By the way my name is Mitchiko and this is my twin sister Yukiko!"

Naruto then answered.

"Actually she's my mom's best friend. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Yukiko then spoke back.

"Well then nice to meet you Mr. Uzumaki".

"Oh please call me Naruto. So why are you two here? Are you two gonna give birth too?"

Mitchiko then replied.

"No. We're here for our check-up. That old lady over there is the midwife here in our place. We call here granny Iwo".

Mitchiko then rubbed her protruding belly while Yukiko is caressing one of her breasts which made Naruto's cock harden a bit.

"But since your mother's friend is giving birth we might as well leave. It's gonna take a long time for her to give birth".

As they stood up and walked away Naruto then came after them and grabbed them by their arms.

"Wait Mitchiko, Yukiko I'll come with you two. You guys might need my help along the way".

The nine-tails inside Naruto spoke again.

"**Oh brother, Naruto you're such a trouble maker".**

Meanwhile at the camp site where Hinata and Kushina were left.

Hinata and Kushina are already packing up so they can follow Naruto and the others as fast as they can. While they were packing up, Hinata spoke to Kushina.

"Um Ku-Kushina. I noticed th-that you're pregnant and I also noticed that it has the Kyuubi's chakra. Is N-Naruto the father of your baby?"

Kushina wasn't surprised by how Hinata discovered all this stuff. Beside from being a Hyuuga, she does look like a pretty good ninja.

"Why yes! Yes he is". Kushina answered.

Hinata was shocked by Kushina's answer. She couldn't believe Naruto made Kushina pregnant, his own cousin, or so they thought.

"Well Hinata I think I have to tell you the truth. I'm not Naruto's cousin. I'm actually his mother from a different dimension or something like that so it's okay that we have sex and have our own baby because we're not blood related. Besides, Naruto loves me and Mikoto as much as we love him".

Hinata blushed at the thought of being pregnant with Naruto's baby and having sex with him. He loves Naruto so much. She had a crush on Naruto ever since they were kids up until now that they're teens. She just wished Naruto would love him back.

"I noticed that you've been very shy with Naruto. Do you have a crush on him? Because if you do, I can help you with that. But I don't know If you'll agree with this. Are you willing to Seduce and fuck Naruto?"

Hinata hesitated to answer at first but she still wants to answer her question. She can finally fulfill her dreams but in a different manner. A way she isn't accustomed to.

"Yes, I will. I want to have Naruto's child too. Just like you and Mikoto".

Kushina smiled and answered back.

"By the way, Mikoto's baby isn't Naruto's. It's Itachi's baby. She's from the different dimension too that's why crazy stuff happens there".

"Oh I see. So when am I gonna seduce Naruto?"

Kushina likes Hinata's attitude. She's so eager to do stuff she ain't accustomed to.

"Not so easy missy. I've got to teach you first how to have some hard core sex!"

Kushina then took out from her pocket a wooden double headed dildo which was about 18 inches long. She then pushed Hinata to the ground and lifted her skirt, revealing her silk white panties. She then took it off and inserted the dildo into Hinata's pussy. Hinata screamed in pain and ecstasy as she felt the dildo break her hymen.

"It's okay Hinata I just took your virginity. It will only be a distraction when you and Naruto have sex".

Kushina then lifted the bottom of her dress revealing her swollen pussy and slightly protruding belly and sat slowly to insert the other head of the dildo into her pussy.

"Kushina, how are we gonna fuck each other like this then", Hinata was a little bit scared but she liked the feeling of having a cock inside of her, even if its just a dildo.

"I'll take care of that Hinata don't worry."

Kushina then rammed her pussy on to Hinata's pussy giving pressure to both of their pussies making them moan in lust. Kushina then unzipped the top of her dress and released her beautiful mounds, squeezing milk on to Hinata's face.

"It taste's good Kushina. Will I have my own milk too?"

"Why of course Hinata. You just have to get pregnant. That's all you need!"

Kushina then unzipped Hinata's Jacket and ripped her fish net top revealing her big breast. Her areolas were a light pink and her nipples are very much erect.

"My oh my, what beautiful and puffy tits you have! Naruto would love this."

"You think so?"

"Of course! Naruto is a big tit lover I must say. That's why he likes Mikoto so much".

Kushina then slowly adjusted Hinata to a nearby tree as she sat in front of her with their pussies eating the wooden dildo. Kushina and Hinata then slowly thrust to one another slowly but deeply. Kushina then adjusted her left breast to Hinata's mouth and pulled her closer so she can suck on it. Hinata understood what Kushina wants her to do and took her breast into her mouth sucking the milk out of her breast as her other hand groped and caressed the other one. Kushina was being pleasured so much she couldn't stop it anymore and was about to cum.

"Hinata, I'm gonna cum! Please, fuck me harder!"

Hinata was about to cum too. She can already feel her juices climbing up to her pussy. Their walls tightening up, both of them released their juices out gushing on the dildo.

"It felt so good Kushina! Thank you".

"No problem Hinata. I guess you're ready for Naruto. But I warn you, he's really a monster when it comes to fucking".

Meanwhile Naruto joined Mitchiko and Yukiko back to their place. As they walk inside to Mitchiko and Yukiko's House, Naruto noticed that the place is full of baby stuff but one thing intrigued him so much. There was only one bed inside the small house and something like a dildo at the side. Yukiko took out a chair as Mitchiko prepared some tea. Naruto then sat on the chair and thanked Yukiko. While Mitchiko was making some tea, Naruto talked with Yukiko.

"So uh, Yukiko, is it only the two of you who lives here".

"Well yeah".

"Then who's the father of your babies?"

"Actually I and my sister am the town's hostess and we don't know who the fathers of the babies are".

"But for you. We'll make you happy for free!"

Naruto smiled as Yukiko kissed Naruto on the lips torridly as if she wants to eat Naruto's lips. Naruto then fought felt his member stiffen as Yukiko rubbed his pussy with her hands. Suddenly he remembered his mission and more importantly Mikoto, who's at child birth right now. He pushed Yukiko lightly away and stood up.

"I'm sorry Yukiko. Some one needs me by her side right now and I have a mission to do. Thank you anyways. I'll be back after you give birth. I'll give'em brothers or sisters for sure."

Naruto then ran outside and went back to Mikoto.

"Yukiko! You ruined everything!" Mitchiko was mad because she didn't have a chance on Naruto.

"He said He'll be back and we'll be waiting sister".

Hinata and Kushina have already packed up and brought their stuff with them so they can join Naruto and the others. Naruto arrived just as the two ladies came and rushed inside to see what's happening.

"Ughhh, it hurts! Naruto where are you?"

"I'm here Mikoto don't worry."

Naruto held Mikoto's hand as she pushed and clenched on Naruto's hand.

"One more lady, one more push".

With one last push the baby finally came out and the room became so silent until they heard a loud cry. It was the cry of a beautiful angel.

"It's a boy" Sakura said.

The old lady placed it in the white blanket in Sakura's arms and gave it to Mikoto. Mikoto looked at her child. Deep black hair, White slightly pale skin and of course, black colored irises. Mikoto smiled at Naruto as she lifted her head and kissed Naruto on the cheeks.

"Thank you Naruto" said Mikoto as she fed the baby with her milk exposing her large mounds.

"I think we should name him Yuichi" said Naruto as he looked at the baby in Mikoto's arms.

"I think that's a great name" said all of them in unison.

They all laughed and stayed there for the night. In the morning, they all packed up and went straight to the main entrance of the priestess compound.

"We're here Priestess!"

Thanks for reading it! Please review. To Bunji the Wolf. C'mon make some update on without you. I'll help you with it if you need it man.


	6. Chapter 6

Uzumaki Life

CHAPTER 6

SORRY GUYS FOR THE LONG UPDATE HERE IT IS

Naruto was welcomed by the guards as Lady Shion came out in a very seductive dress revealing her cleavage and her thighs are only covered with fishnet leggins which showed a bit of her pussy.

"Ah so you must be Naruto Uzumaki. Please come with me." said Shion who then walked straight in to the palace doors as Naruto and the rest follow her.

"Naruto honey, I feel a bit horny, can we have sex later?" whispered Kushina.

She was already slightly playing with her tits so that no one would notice.

"Sure mom, anything for you and my growing baby!"replied an excited Naruto.

Shion then interrupted them as they stopped in front of a big door which was about half the size of the Konoha Gate.

"Naruto, you and your companions will stay here in this room. You have all you need in there. A hot spring, food, a bed for each one of you and ofcourse lots of servants you can play with!"

Naruto was overwhelmed by this. Happy with what Shion said, Naruto ran straight in to the room and ate some food.

"Naruto! You will be going to my room by midnight. My room as just at the end pf this hallway so I'll just have to wait for you there." Shouted Shion as she left with her guards and the other ladies joined Naruto in the room.

Naruto then glared at Kushina as he went to the hot spring area and after a couple of minutes Kushina followed him. Naruto was already in the hot spring masturbating with a lot of his cum already floating in it. Kushina then quickly took off her clothesand dipped in to the water. Kushina then took Naruto's long cock into her mouth as she played with it like a little girl eating her popsickle. Naruto moaned in pleasure as Kushina pounded her head against his cock while she played with his precious balls. Naruto then quickly came into his mothers mouth who drank it all in.

"Naruto! You just taste so good I can't get enough of you and your cum."

"Anything for you and my baby mom. I've noticed that your belly has grown a bit bigger than it was last time we had sex. It makes me a lot hornier!" Said Naruto.

Naruto then lifted Kushina and positioned his cock in front of her soaking pussy. Kushina then lowered herself as Naruto penetrated her fuck hole which is very swollen due to the pregnancy. Naruto kissed Kushina as he rubbed her belly which looked like a 5 month belly and her belly button already protruding made it a lot more cuter. Kushina moved up and down as Naruto became harder and harder each and every time. She fucked fater and faster until her walls tightened and was about to cum.

"Naruto I think I'm gonna cum already!" Kushina then bit Naruto's neck as she came with her juices gushing out of her pussy.

"Mom, your so warm. You're hotter than the hot spring!"

Naruto thrusted and thrusted while he suckled on her big breasts with milk coming out from both. Naruto then felt his cum about to come out as he held on her ass to keep her in position.

"Ahhhhh!" Shouted Naruto as he came and was suddenly kissed by Kushina so that no one would hear them fucking like bunnies.

Naruto and Kushina then kissed torridly as Kushina tasted her own milk in his mouth while Naruto licked his cum inside Kushina's mouth. They then let go of each other and cleaned theirselves while Naruto finger fucked Kushina. When they were then they went back into the room not noticing Sakura behind one of the rocks at the hot spring. Sje saw every thing that happened and was toying herself the whole time. She saw a drip of Naruto's cum and took a look at it as it suddenly fell on top of her pussy. Naruto's cum suddenly glowed red and squirmed to the insides of her pussy she tried not to squeek by covering her mouth and soon left.

When it was already midnight, everyone in the room were already asleep except for Naruto who already took off and ran to Shion's room while hardening his shaft. He tyen knocked on the door which slowly opened revealing Shion on a shrine with her pussy with a seal with the encryption: Instant pregnant sex.

ALRIGHT! That's it for now. PLEASE REVIEW! I also encourage all of you to make your own pregnant sex stories too! Thanks! PM me if you ever have or make one ok


End file.
